


It comes in dark

by Trixx_leBella



Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella
Summary: В темноте раздаётся стук....а ты уверен, что под твоей кроватью никто не живёт?
Series: Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837768





	It comes in dark

Ночью стоит тишина — ни единого звука. Только тихое дыхание сверху.

Пробуем свои силы и стучим.

Тук-тук.

Он просыпается ‐ это заметно по лёгкому скрипу матраса. Прислушивается. Мы замираем, хотя в этом нет особой надобности — всё равно сюда он никогда не полезет.

Успокоившись, он закрывает глаза.

Тук-тук. 

Он откидывает одеяло и садится на кровати, жадно вглядываясь в темноту комнаты. Никого. Так ему кажется.

С возмущённым шорохом он вновь укрывается, тщательно подтыкая края жалкого кусочка ткани под себя. Наивный... думает, ему это поможет.

Вновь воцаряется тишина.

Тук-тук.

Он одним движением вскакивает на пол, отбрасывая одеяло в сторону. Оно практически улетает под стол, но его это уже не волнует. Он включает настольную лампу и бросает на комнату долгий взгляд.

Тихо. Пусто.

Он гасит свет и вновь забирается в кровать. Он дышит неровно, почти истерично.

Тук-тук. 

Он вскакивает, практически отшвыривая одеяло от себя, мгновенно зажигает свет и придирчиво оглядывает каждый угол комнаты. С фонариком выходит в ванную, шлёпая босыми ногами по ламинату. 

Никого.

Он открывает полулитровую пластиковую бутылочку с водой и пьёт, шумно делая большие глотки. Когда жидкость заканчивается, он в последний раз обводит взглядом комнату и делает шаг к столу, протягивая руку к выключателю лампы.

Пора.

Щёлк.

...эй, парень...

Он затравленно озирается, пытаясь понять, откуда идёт звук.

...помнится, ты рассказывал, что любишь загадки...

‐ К-кто здесь? - выпаливает он настороженным голосом.

...что хотел бы найти контакт с иными цивилизациями...

В его голосе так и сквозят нотки испуганности.

...ты, конечно, проворонил всё на свете, но...

Мы единым целым выскальзываем из-под старенькой кровати и расправляемся вдоль стены. Он ещё не видит нас. Но уже знает, что оборачиваться нельзя. Ни в коем случае. 

...у тебя есть ещё один шанс.

Он крупно дрожит, замерев на месте. Кажется, качни его сейчас — и упадёт, не справившись с одеревеневшими мышцами.

...мы пришли.

Псевдощупальце еле ощутимо касается его плеча.

Тук-тук. Привет. Откроешь?

Он падает и больше не встаёт. 

Слабак.


End file.
